The Hungergames--A Corpse Party Special
by Bellarue Woods
Summary: District 12 woke surprisingly early, the district buzzing with less life than normal since people choose to sleep in. After all, it was 'Death Sentence' day, also known as the Reaping. Little did they know, that fate would soon descend upon two victims of the cruel picking, and will they survive in the hellhole called the Hunger Games? I don't own corpse party or Hungergames!
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

The day was warm around District 12. The sky was just barely starting to light up, and already Yoshiki was up, looking around his large house. Yeah...He was the mayor's son. He stretched, heading over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, being careful not to overuse water. He might be more wealthy than other people in the district, but that didn't mean he was spoiled and wasted everything. Besides, his parents hated him enough, so he kept his distance from making a fool of himself.

He fixed his hair, looking at himself in the mirror and flinching. His eyes were sharper than ever, his bleached hair not helping at all with his 'delinquent' look. He walked back to his room, getting dressed in his usual white button up shirt, black jacket, and black pants plus running shoes. He headed downstairs, glad his parents were still snoring away as he grabbed an apple, heading out.

The district was just started buzzing to life. A few people already left, heading to the mines, or their jobs. He passed by the bakery, taking a bite of his apple as kids were inside, eating what little they had, while other children or elderly people, who had no way to support themselves, stayed in the streets overnight, begging for food. One particular child was crying, and you could see his ribs poking out, him being shirtless with only ripped pants on. He didn't seem to be able to get up, being weak from hunger.

He stopped as he passed him, looking back as the child wept. He was so small, maybe eight or nine, and already starving in the streets. I look down at my apple. Sure, he had taken just one bite, but he was sure the kid was okay with it. He knelt down, handing the apple out to the boy. The boy looked shocked, before he broke out into a smile that melted his heart as the child took the apple.

"Eat it slowly or you'll get sick." He said, patting his head. "Don't tell anyone it was me. What's your name?"

The boy was too distracted eating his apple that he didn't hear him. Yoshiki repeated his question. The boy looked up, struggling to swallow, and he appeared to be almost full by just a few bites.

"Rhyyouu Yoohiszaaahwa." He tried to say. His speech was...its like he's trying to speak through something. He opened his mouth again to take a bite of the apple, and Yoshiki noticed something that disturbed him greatly.

This boy was An Avox. At such a young age?! Oh, so this must my Ryou Yoshizawa. He heard that the boy had tried to run away multiple times, and was punished and disowned by his parents.

"Nice to meet you, Ryou.." He said, feeling his heart break as he lost himself and his tough standards. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm glad I could give you the apple, but I need to get going. Don't eat any more until it sets." He said, wishing he could stay and help him, but he knew how it was. If you hand around an Avox and talk to one...you become one. Though it was surprising Ryou was still here, and not sent off to the capitol to be a slave. Probably since he was too young. He felt terrible for getting up.

Ryou must have been used to it. He didn't make any actions other than waving when Yoshiki got up and continued down to the more poorer parts of town. By now dawn was fully starting, the sky lighting up more every given second. He stopped by a certain girls house, like he has many days before. The house was oddly quiet-until the door open. A girl, with long dark brown-purplish hair and blue eyes walked out. She was older than the girl he was looking for, and was quite startled.

"Ah, Kishinuma." The girl-Hinoe, I think her name was-smiled at me. "Is there something you need?" She was teasing him, of course. She figured it out, after all, he stopped by every other day at dawn. She had eventually confronted him, and somehow made him confess.

He had a crush on Ayumi Shinozaki, Hinoe's sister.

"S-shadup." Great grammar there, Yoshiki. Lets try again. "Do you ever cease to taunt me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Never. She's up and at it, so unless you want to be caught here, I suggest you go. You know what day it is today, correct?" Hinoe asked. Yoshiki stared at her, confused, then slapped his forehead.

"Ah, crap! Its the Reaping!" Yoshiki yelled, face palming. Not good. It basically meant 'Death' day to him. Everyone who gets called never came back, not once in his life. And today just happened to be that damned day.

Hinoe nodded. "I don't mean to sound glum, but yes. Now its the day where two people have a death sentence put on their heads. I need to go to my shop and open it for any late people deciding to get new clothes for the reaping." Hinoe said, walking away into the now-buzzing district. He took note of how horribly gloomy it seemed, not one person looked happy or energetic.

He shook his head, constantly being reminded how he hated this day. His usual attempt to be strong faltered. Two people were going to be sent to a death sentence, and he might even know them.

He might even know them. Please, no...don't let anyone he knows get chosen.

Meanwhile, in the house, Ayumi was moving around constantly, making sure everything was set. She wanted to go downtown, already prepared, with her herbs she had gathered. Hunting couldn't be for today, besides, her snare skills were getting worse. Not to mention, it was that day, of all days. Ayumi signed to herself, sorting out each herb. She had to sell enough to make money for breakfast today.

Hinoe had left earlier, and hopefully she could sell enough dresses to help. After all, there are so many people who probably need new dresses and nice clothing before the reaping, she could actually get a lot of money. But the money wouldn't last between her, Hinoe, and her good-for-nothing mother. Honestly, all she did was sit around the house, instead of already getting a job.

She was still upstairs, snoring away. Ayumi grit her teeth, clenching her fists as she put the berries into smaller pouches, each one being labeled for each use. Food, medicine, scents, spices, repellent, they had so many uses.

Ayumi looked in her mirror, deciding she was formal enough. She was in her light blue dress, her hair in twin ponytails. She had taken a cold bath earlier, not having able to afford hot water. What were the chances of her getting chosen? She sighed at the thought. They were slightly high, she had her name in way more times than she could count.

She put her herbs in a dress pocket, heading out and closing the door after her as she walked to her most favorite place, the Hub. It was kind of like a second home with the way people treated her.

"Mornin, Ayumi!" A small voice pipped up. Ayumi look down to see a young girl with long, black hair and pale skin look up at my. Her cousin, Sachiko Shinozaki.

"Hello, Sachiko." She said, remembering how she had lost her mother, Yoshie, in an accident. Sachiko had been a little off, but always lightened up when Ayumi was around. Now she basically lived at the hub, "Anything good they have for breakfast today?" She asked. Sachiko looked around.

Some ordinary people from the Seam, who were usually buzzing with life, were quiet. It seemed like Ayumi and Sachiko were the only ones talking. Sachiko then pointed to Greasy Sae, a bony woman who sells soup from behind a kettle. Mmmh, her soup was always good. Ayumi's stomach rumbled as they both headed over, sitting at one of the tables. Ayumi went over to Greasy Sae.

She quickly offered the berries and herbs used as spices, which was quite a lot. Greasy Sae's expression lit up-She knew more people would buy if it tasted good. She handed her two bowls of soup, fresh and hot. Ayumi quickly headed back to the table, giving Sachiko one of the wooden spoons. They ate in silence, Ayumi melting into the tastes. People take Greasy Sae's soup for granted.

Once finished, making sure to get the last drop, she set how bowl down, thanking Greasy Sae. She looked at Sachiko, who was eating away still, staying silent.

Sachiko was twelve now, and relied much on Ayumi. And Ayumi was proud of her, today would be her first reaping, and she was taking it well so it seemed. She was dressed in a cute red dress, having a red hairclip to keep her hair out of her face. She really was adorable...Ayumi flinched at the thought of her having a chance to get chosen. No...Ayumi put in enough to take care of her and my family, she only has her name in once. Ayumi would never let her put in more.

When Sachiko was done, she smiled up at me. I gathered the bowls and spoons, returning them to Greasy Sae. "Do you want to visit the house, and maybe I can do your hair?" I asked her. Sachiko's expression lit up. That was a yes.

We both exited the hub, walking back to Ayumi's house with full bellies, and ready to take on the reaping with confidence.

**A.N: OOOOOOOOH I'M SO HAPPY I cant wait to see how this turns out. I just think as I write, when an idea pops up I save it. If someone had this idea and they think I stole it, DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT I JUST THOUGHT OF IT RIGHT NOW. Tee-hee. So, hungergames, Yoshiki and Ayumi, basically based on those two. Kind of like the Original right. Not really. Um...Please review of how you like it, this is my first Ayushiki fic ;D Hehehe. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumi brushed Sachiko's knots out with fast strokes, her hair becoming undone immediately. Ayumi sometimes wished she had hair like that as she smiled, putting her hair up in a cute ponytail, then twisted her hair around the base of the ponytail, using bobby-pins to set it in place. She let Sachiko's long bangs free, and she put some of it behind the ear with her red pin.

She let Sachiko look at herself in her cracked mirror, and her face lit up. "Neechan, thank you!" Sachiko said, hugging Ayumi. Neechan meant 'Older Sister', even though this wasn't the case, they still acted close enough to call each other that.

"No problem, Imouto (little sister)" Ayumi said. Sachiko then got a determined look.

"Ayumi-chan, let me do your hair." Ayumi stared at Sachiko for a moment, putting her hand absently to one of her twin ponytails. "Ayumi, please?" Sachiko whined with pleading eyes.

"Sachiko-chan, thank you. But I like my hair as it is." Ayumi replied. Sachiko's cheeks puffed out before she blew out, deflating like a balloon.

"A-at least let me make it blue bows!" Sachiko whined. I looked down at my formal dress, since it was blue.

"How about white?" Ayumi suggested, since that was the trim. Sachiko's face lit up again as she began to work on Ayumi's hair, taking it out of its ponytails and brushing it out with a broken comb. Sachiko then carefully parted Ayumi's hair, before tying them with the white ribbons and tying them then into bows. She was impressed. It was like Ayumi's normal hairstyle, but with bows. Sachiko grew talented with dealing with hair.

"...I do it for money now." Sachiko said. Ayumi turned to look at her. "Girls come to me every day, asking for good hairstyles at the Hub, even if they aren't from the Seam." Sachiko giggled. I smiled.

"Well little sis, you might just make some money to feed yourself off of that." Ayumi said. Sachiko began to panic, but Ayumi just chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'll keep paying until you can live on your own." She patted Sachiko's head.

"Just you wait, I'll make the most money in District 12! No one will die from starvation because of me!" Sachiko said, looking determined. I covered Sachiko's mouth, looking around with a scared expression. She looked startled at me.

"You never know who's listening in. Don't mention that stuff, you'll get punished." Ayumi whispered. Starvation was more or less a 'banned' topic in District 11, since it happens every so often. Peacekeepers say that its never starvation, but we all know it really is. We've seen them on the streets, people we know, people we don't, suddenly disappear, and later buried with a 'sickness' labeled on them.

Sachiko looked at me, nodding and trying to speak, but my hand was over her mouth. I removed it quickly.

"Neechan, do you think i'll be picked?" Sachiko asked, her eyes wide. I looked at her in shocked. This is the first time I've heard her be worried about the Reaping. I held her hands in mine, looking into her eyes.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it."

Yoshiki's P.O.V

Gah. I feel like an idiot! I looked at myself in the mirror, debating whether or not to bring the jacket or drop the jacket. I was in a fancy button up shirt, with my normal dark grey jacket over it, along with dark grey pants and brown shoes. I grimanced at my hair. No, no. It was sleeked back. I hated it.

I messed up my hair, making it like normal, and checked my sharp eyes. Like a hawk's. No one will mess with me on first glance. If i get chosen, no one will mess with me. What am I talking about, I won't be chosen...Or will I? GYAHH. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as my little sister, Miki, walked in.

"Onii-chan." Miki said, looking at me in a confused manner. "Why are you having your hair back? Sleeked back looked much better in my opinion" She giggled as I glared at her.

"Haha, very funny, but that isn't me." I replied. Miki sighed, ruffling my hair. I swatted her hand away, moving my hand up to fix it. Miki smiled brightly, but soon the smile was wiped off her face. I then remembered-again. It was Reaping day. And her first Reaping.

"Miki..."

"Onii-chan, what would you do if I got picked for the reaping?" Miki asked, all seriousness in her voice. She stared at me intently, enough to make me shift uncomfortably under her gaze. I told her the answer that immediately popped into my head.

"I'll kill President Snow for making these games, and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. No one will make you go through that, Miki." I replied. Miki's eyes widened, and before I knew it, her hand was on my mouth, and she urgently told me to shut up.

"Do you hear yourself talking about that stuff?! If a peacekeeper were nearby, they would punish you senseless! And unlucky for you, there are twice as many peacekeepers here!" She scolded me. And continued to scold me, going on about how I'm the Mayor's son, how if I were caught I might become an Avox. Jeez, how did you know all about the punishments, and the Avoxes? Didn't I only learn that last year?

"Mmmhmmheeehmmmy..." I tried to say. She removed her hand from my mouth. "Alright, I get it already." I said. I took a glimpse at the clock. "C'mon Miki," I said, gulping nervously. It was time. I grabbed her hand in mine, and I could tell she was already faking, her bubbly happiness was a mere facade. I lead her downstairs, where our parents were waiting for us. We left the house together, heading down the dirt road towards the Hall of Justice.

Ayumi's P.O.V

I grab Sachiko's hand, giving her a reassuring smile as we headed towards the Hall of Justice. With each step, Sachiko grew more nervous. She began to shake, stumbling as she walked, and when we got to the check-in point, where they scan our blood, she couldn't go on. I lead her to the side, grabbing both sides of her face gently and wiping a few stray tears that began to fall.

"Hey hey hey, shhh. Listen, Sachiko. It doesn't hurt that bad, kay? Its just a little peck on the finger." She refused to move. I hugged her gently. "Sachiko, we have to go. Okay? We have to attend to this. You wont be picked, its a one in a thousand chance its you, okay honey?" She shook her head, more tears falling. I hugged her still, resting my chin on her head. I couldn't cry, I had to be strong for her. "Sachiko, we need to go. You can't skip this, or they will punish you." She whispered. It was the hard truth that Ayumi herself wish she could miss...but it was the truth.

Sachiko stayed in her embrace, shaking, but started to calm down. She walked over with me, hand in hand, to the check in station, as they took a sample of our bloods and checked us in. I pointed to a group of other 12 year olds, and Sachiko walked towards their group, lining up like practiced over and over in her school with her head hung low, not making eye contact. She was an awkward odd-ball around them, but I think the fact of the day it is today is having an effect on her, too.

Ayumi walked over to her age group, nodding to a few people she knew, and staying silent. She waited, standing tall-well, short, since she was under-height for her age- as she waited for this to be over with. Her and Sachiko could probably go out in the fields after today, hunt some game, she could teach her so much about herbs and hunting...

Soon the town square was completely packed with people. Parents and adults stood in another section. I spotted Hinoe within the crowd, earning a small, reassuring smile from her older sister. This relaxed Ayumi slightly, but still...

Soon Effie Trinket came onto the stage, greeting us all, giving us an annual speech about how we lost the war, and this is how we pay-what a courageous sacrifice it is-what an honor it is-all that stuff. The speech felt like ages-almost like every single time she said it. She opened her mouth and began to say almost the same thing Effie says, mimicking and quoting from every other time. Its the same speech, over and over, and it hasn't changed, as Hinoe puts it.

"Now then, now we will get what you all have been waiting for. So, shall we say...Ladies first!" Effie called, walking over to the orb with every single name put in there. My heartbeat began to quicken. The whole auditorium tensed as she slowly reached in, picking out a normal looking piece of paper.

She slowly drew her arm back. She then opened the piece of paper. Everyone's breathed hitched, as we all leaned in on every single word she slowly speaks out.

"Sachiko Shinozaki!"

My heart stopped. No...No I heard that wrong. Every head turned towards the 12 year old section, to the only girl wearing red. Her eyes were wide, her face pale, and she began to tremble, tears starting to form as she stood frozen. One kid lightly pushed her, one even hugged her, and we could all hear murmurs from the group. So much for being silent. Sachiko walked slowly up to the stage. I stared at her form, and I cracked. I grew hysterical.

"Sachiko..." I breathed, taking a step forward. What am I doing? I took another step, and a few people around me saw this. Everyone moved out of the way for me. Another step. "Sachiko, no.." I silently cried. Why am I moving? But deep down, I know. It was the love for Sachiko.

"Sachiko..." Tears began to spill. "No...SACHIKO!" I screamed, breaking into a run. Peacekeepers barely had time to catch me, I was too agile and fast as I dodged one who tried to grab me. "SACHIKO, NO!" I screamed, tears falling as I began to have a panic attack-not good when you're running.

Every head was turned towards me. Sachiko was inches from the stairs. I sprinting to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to me, hugging her tightly as Peacekeepers surrounded me and Sachiko. Before they could lay a hand on me, to imprison me, to kill me, to abuse me, I screamed the words that would soon bring me hell.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The whole auditorium grew silent, the peacekeepers stopping, Effie's eyes widening, the camera-men zoomed in on me. No one has ever volunteered as tribute before. Hinoe ended up breaking away, running to the both of us and pushing through the Peacekeepers, but she was knocked down. I told Sachiko to go back with Hinoe to my mom, but she refused.

"No...NEECHAN, NO! NEECHAN, NO. NOOO. NOOOO!" Sachiko cried, as she was picked up by Hinoe, who had just risen back up. Sachiko's cries never ceased to stop as it grew more distant, Sachiko fighting Hinoe every which way. "AYUMI, NO! NOOO! LET GO, LET GO! NEECHANNN!"

I felt tears coming on, but I quickly wiped them, turning towards the stage. "I'm sorry, Imouto" I said, silently crying as her heart shattered at her begging and screaming.

"Well that was...eventful! Come up, come up dear!" Effie said. I slowly turned to the stage, lifting my chin, even though I was scared shitless, and slowly made my way on stage, counting each step, glaring daggers at every Peacekeeper I passed. I was trembling as I walked across the stage, to the center, with the microphone.

"Yes, yes, now what's you're name?" Effie asked. I glared at her a moment, but that didn't seem to faze her.

"Ayumi Shinozaki." I replied, clenching my fists as sweat rolled down the side of my face. I put on a determined look, looking out at the crowd. Everyone's face was grim.

"Well, no doubt that must have been you're sister then." Effie said, getting sort of a sad smile.

"Cousin, actually." I replied, my blood running cold.

After a long moment of me not willing to say anything, Effie clapped her hands together, facing the crowd. "Now then, on to the boys!" She walked over to the glass orb with ever boy participant's name in it. Again, everyone's breath hitched, everyone leaning into the words she began to speak.

"Yoshiki, Kishinuma!"

There were a few gasps of the people who were friends with Yoshiki, though I knew one single thing. Trouble. This won't be good. Yoshiki skips out on classes, gets into fights, everything like that. A very startled Kishinuma slowly made his way towards stage, looking around, probably knowing this is the last time he will ever see his home.

There is a strangled cry from the crowd. I look over, seeing a girl with dark brown hair screaming Yoshiki's name over and over, trying to break through some Peacekeepers. Yoshiki clenched his fists, not turned to look. He was shaking slightly. My eyes widened. Since everyone's camera was turned towards Miki Kishinuma...Yoshiki let a stray tear fall. Miki was screaming things like 'I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE! I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER!' But we all knew a girl cannot take a boys place, and once there was already a volunteer for the girls section, you can't volunteer.

Yoshiki stood on the other side of Effie, having no evidence of the tear that had fallen, and a very serious face. His sharp eyes were intimidating, even Effie flinched when he looked at her.

"Any volunteers?" Miki began screaming his name again, shouting that she volunteered, until a Peacekeeper had to force her out of the auditorium. Yoshiki hung his head, clenching his fists, before looking back up. Was that...anger in his eyes? I gulped.

Silence filled the auditorium. Effie smiled, speaking into the microphone again. "Well lets give a warm round of applause to the Tributes and to Ayumi for being the first ever District twelve volunteer!" Effie began to clap, but no one followed suit.

Instead...something strange happened...

Almost automatically, starting with one, then a few, then everyone in the auditorium, people rose their three middle fingers after kissing the tip. They held their hands out towards us, staying deathly silent. Sachiko, who was crying in the arms of Hinoe, rose did the same along with Hinoe. My mother also. Miki came back, standing by two older people who looked a lot like Miki and Yoshiki, and all three of them did it...

They were calling us precious. Calling us wanted silently, and caring. It is a rare gesture seen at funerals. It means thanks. It means admiration. It means goodbye to someone you loved. Tears threatened to fall, as they didn't put their arms down. Effie looked around, confused, then shook her head. "Now, you two, shake hands."

I turned to face Yoshiki as he faced me once Effie stepped back. We grasped for eachother's hand at the same time, tears threatening to fall. No one put their hand down. Yoshiki gave me a reassuring squeeze, and I squeezed back, turning towards the crowed after letting go, and making the same gesture they made towards me. Yoshiki did the same.

Then we were escorted into the hall of justice, preparing to get shipped off to our death bed.

**A.N: I normally don't do crossovers, but I think I might be proud with this one ^^ Oh, and about Sachiko, I made her older so she could fit in the reaping, and Miki's age is the same as always. And yes, that's good Sachiko in a red dress, hehe...Now the next chapters is where the real fun begins!**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Its hard for me to actually say this, but I've practically abandoned this up until now, after I've read it. With a few spelling mistakes aside, I found it to be kinda emotionless, so I'm hoping to change that with the rest of the story! I'm officially bringing this back!**

**Also, someone asked for me to add the other characters in the story, and believe me, I am going to.))**

"Hahh.." Ayumi had been sitting on the couch, waiting for visitors. The Reaping was burned into her head, every dreadful second was crashing down on her. She couldn't stay strong. She couldn't stay strong. She couldn't...Tears slipped down her face, and she frantically wiped them, scolding herself as she waited and waited.

Eventually, the door burst open. "Hinoe-" Ayumi barely had any time to react, being suddenly smothered by her older sister, who was in a fit of sobbing and murmuring her name over and over. Behind her, her mother came rushing in, tears streaming down her face.

Normally, her mother wouldn't cry. She would just stare blankly at everything, not move from bed, however had gotten better. She knew how to cook everything up at home into a filling meal, but that involved Ayumi hunting...eventually, even her mother had to agree to it.

Hinoe broke away, tears practically pouring out of her eyes, causing Ayumi to tear up as well. "N-neecha-" She was smothered in another hug.

"Win! You have to win! Please, I can't lose you Ayumi, not now!" She sobbed. Her mother came over, sitting next to me and hugging me as well. "M-Misuto said he'll train you well enough, you just have to last a few days and that's it! Make it home, please! I can't lose...I can't lose my little sister!." Hinoe had never been more upset, her calm demeanor broken as she begged in a heartbroken voice. Ayumi, on the other hand, wanted to scream.

No one, in a very long time, has won the Hungergames for District 12. How could Hinoe expect her to win this?! Ayumi broke into sobs, hugging her mother and sister back. She felt one thing though. Secretly, Hinoe slipped something into her jacket pocket. Not paying any mind to it, the family broke apart, Ayumi frantically wiping her eyes.

"Ayumi, you have a talent for bows, and any other weapon you've touched. Use it to your advantage." Her mother spoke up, causing Ayumi to look at her. "You can win this! We know you can. Oh...my poor daughter...oh.." The woman had to wipe her eyes, trying to stay strong, though obviously failing. Instead of focusing on that, Ayumi changed the topic with what little time she had left.

"Mom..Please, promise me something." Bang! The peacekeepers entered the room. Hinoe got to her feet, but her mother stayed, resulting in her being harshly grabbed and pulled to her feet.

"Take care of her!" Ayumi yelled as she watched her get dragged off.

"N-noo! My precious baby! I love you! Don't take her away from me!"

"Mother! Don't shut down like you did with dad. Sachiko can't depend on me anymore! Find a job and-" The door slammed shut, cutting Ayumi off. God..damn it. Ayumi flopped down again, knowing she will never see them again, resulting in her covering her eyes and sobbing.

"Neechan?" The door had opened silently, causing Ayumi to jump, but immediately relaxed. Relax was an understatement. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Sachiko, who stood still, lips trembling. Running a hand through her cousin's hair, which had been let down from its bun, Ayumi pulled away. Sachiko's eyes were watery.

"Why did you...why did you volunteer." She sniffled. Ayumi put her hands on her shoulders, pressing her forehead to the girl's. She was shaking badly. "Why didn't you let me go?"

"Sachiko, I couldn't do that to you. I'm supposed to protect you. I couldn't see you...be taken off like that..only to be put in a slaughter house." Ayumi tried to swallow back the wall that seemed to form over her vocal chords. "We don't have much time. I need you to listen closely. My bow is hidden out in the woods, under the roots of the willow tree. Take it, stay close to the fence in case you get into some sort of trouble, and practice with it."

Sachiko opened her mouth, but she cut her off. "I tried to make mom promise to take care of you, but she got taken away before she even replied. Hinoe will help take care of you, but you need to learn how to hunt while I'm gone. Remember what I thought you about the herbs? I have it all sorted in my hunting jacket. Labeled. Take them out, go to Hinoe, she has a book describing them, and then go search for them out in the woods. Greasy Sae enjoys spicing up her dishes, every morning trade those in for a bowl of soup to feed yourself." Her voice was breaking. "Don't watch the games, please don't look, I know its horrible, but please don't look, even when they broadcast it in school.

Sachiko tried to speak again, but Ayumi silenced her. "I taught you how to use snares, right? And Dandelion salads when the time comes. If you manage to, the baker loves squirrels, and will trade pastries and loaves of bread for them." Sachiko couldn't stop crying.

"Don't say it like you're leaving...Neechan...please don't leave me!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around Ayumi's neck. Ayumi hugged her closely, burying her face into the child's shoulder as Sachiko sobbed. "Don't leave...don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Sachiko. I have to. And you have to take care of yourself better than before. You can take my room, instead of living at the Seam. Hinoe will help feed you with the money she makes at her shop."

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't leave me!" Sachiko begged. "Wa-aaaaghhh" The sound she made, the loud wail, broke Ayumi's heart. The peacekeepers opened the door again, Ayumi letting Sachiko go. Sachiko tried to cling to Ayumi's dress, tugging and begging not to be taken away-resulting in the peacekeeper having to pick her up and drag her out.

The would be the last time she saw Sachiko Shinozaki.

Yoshiki. P.O.V

Well, he had near broken everything in the room before a peacekeeper had to be forced into the room. He didn't care if it was some priceless paintings or something stupid. "GAH!" He kicked the chair over, before picking it up and sitting on it. "DAMN IT." He grabbed his hair, pulling hard as if trying to pull it out. He couldn't. He couldn't do this. "SON OF A BI-"

"Thats enough!" The peacekeeper grabbed him, forcing him onto the couch. He fell back, scowling, turning away from the peacekeeper as he grumbled. Miki...He disappointed Miki...He was going to die, wasn't he? He clenched his fists, looking up as he looked up, scowling as the door opened. His face, however, immediately softened as Miki ran in, practically throwing herself onto him.

"Oniichann!" She wailed, hugging him as if her life depended on it. Kishinuma wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "I-i-Idiot! W-why did it have to be you!" She yelled in a fit of tears. Kishinuma only grunted, closing his eyes. Was this the last time they hugged? Weren't they going around playing with sticks as if they were fighting yesterday? He opened his eyes, wolf like features diminished.

"I'm sorry Miki.''

"DON'T!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him again after breaking away for only a split moment. His parents also walked in, falling silent. Well, his dad anyways. His mother came rushing forward, wrapping her arms around the two as broken sobbing filled the room. His dad slowly walked forward, putting his hand on his shoulder.

He's not going to cry.

"Son...we have a chance at winning the games this year. You...Don't disappoint me."

No. Kishinuma looked up, his eyes filling with rage as he yelled. The peacekeeper left. "NO! Don't fuck with me, Dad! You don't give two flying SHITS if I die. I'm not doing this to get your fucking approval." Miki, along with his mother, flinched.

His father stood still, surprised.

"I'm going to go a fucking SLAUGHTER HOUSE and you don't even say I love you! No, WE don't have a chance._ I_ have a fucking chance at winning this! But that's an odd number for me to win with twenty three people trying to win, too!" He couldn't help it. All the pent up anger from before was unleashing upon the man in front of him. Slowly getting up, and pushing the other two away, he grabbed his father by his collar.

"Fuck if you're the mayor! Fuck if you're my dad! You've never fucking cared about me, have you? You're own son is going to die!" You're own son is going to die. He froze, looking down. "I'm going to...fucking die out there." He tightened his grip. "Don't you fucking care?!" Silence. "Answer me!"

This was the first time he actually yelled at his dad.

The peacekeeper came back into the room, making Yoshiki assume their time was up. "Damn it..." he let go, looking at his sister, and mother. They were staring, terrified at how hostile he was a few moments ago. He hung his head. "Get out." He grumbled.

No one else came to visit him.

Eventually, he was escorted out of the room, and out of the building, staying silent the whole time. His eyes were blazed with rage the whole time. He glanced around, his eyes spotting a familiar figure in a blue dress and pigtails leaving the building, eyes red and puffy as she hung her head. He couldn't think about that right now as he was ushered into the backseat of a car. And from there, they were escorted to the train.


End file.
